Kingdom Hearts New Beginnings
by kelseyluu
Summary: Kelsey and Shannon are cousins who just moved to Destiny Islands for unknown reasons, while there they happen to meet Sora, who isn't too fond of the new comers, and Roxas. Before long they discover Organization 13 have somehow reassembled and are somehow connected to the new girls. Romance included.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I should explain before you start reading, this is a story that me and my cousin have thrown together for fun. We started writing this based off the second game, none of these follow the actual plot line of the KH series. In this story Roxas and Sora are friends and are living peacefully in Destiny Islands.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and I apologize if I don't post chapters regularly.**

**I have updated this chapter after some ****critique's given by a friend Caramelized. I hope you enjoy :)**

Shannon stared at the empty house with remorse. It was odd to see such a lively place now completely empty, as if they were never there in the first place. Shannon picked up the last of her bags and took a deep breath.

"Kelsey!" Shannon called. "We have to go!"

Kelsey emerged from a back room holding some bags and looking a little grim. "It's just so sad to leave. We have been here for so long."

"Yeah but Destiny Islands will be a fresh start. We will make new memories and all the bad omens that seem to go on here will be long gone." Shannon replied as she pulled on her cardigan.

Shannon, a young 20 year old girl, had a very keen sense of fashion. She always loved playing dress up with her cousin who also happened to be her best friend. She had a slender face and blue eyes that sparkled, a little bit of makeup and you couldn't take your eyes off of them. She had a subtle beauty that is hard to find in most girls. She kept her brown hair shoulder length, and was a bit girly in the way she presented herself.

Kelsey, a 21 year old girl, always grew tired of her looks, she was constantly dying her hair, right now she wore it blonde. Her lip being pierced gave her more of an "edgier" look to her rounded face. Kelsey definitely had more of a natural beauty and never felt the need to wear makeup. She kept mos of her looks simple but her hair, piercings and tattoos brought a well rounded edge. Both girls being of average height and average body size, most people would consider them "cute".

Kelsey and Shannon took one last look at the house before turning off the lights and closing the door for good. Shannon silently hoped that this new place would be safer and quieter then the home they were leaving.

_HH_

"Bingo!" Shannon yelled as she lightly punched her cousin in the leg.

Kelsey gave a slight glare at Shannon before she turned her eyes back to the road. "One," Kelsey started, "I'm not playing, and two don't hit the driver!"

"Oh look we're here!" Shannon exclaimed, ignoring her cousin completely, as they passed a sign reading '_Now entering Destiny Islands'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has been updated after a few critiques. I hope you enjoy :)**

A couple days had passed since the big move. Shannon and Kelsey were pretty much done unpacking, but both were equally as bored with the task.

"Can we go do something?" Kelsey whined as she flopped herself on the couch dramatically.

"Kelsey we should really finish this…" Shannon took a look around the mess of boxes. "You know what? Screw it. Let's go to the beach." Kelsey clapped her hands with glee as they started to gather their things together for some beach fun.

"The sun feels so nice." Kelsey claimed while she leaned back to enjoy the heat.

"This place is so pretty." Shannon said taking in the scenery. "Look at that island over there. One day we need to go explore over there."

"YES!" Kelsey got overly excited. "It will be an adventure!"

Shannon got to the same level of excitement when hearing this idea. "YES! And we can play pirates! We can have a sword fight on the boat and pillage an island!" Shannon gasped thinking of an even better idea. "We can look for buried treasure!"

Kelsey's face, which was filled with excitement and wonder, drained a little bit as she looked off a ways behind her cousin. "Oh my God." Kelsey looked down to hide her creeping status. "Two really good looking guys are right behind you."

"What? Where?" Shannon almost yelled.

Kelsey hit her. "Shut up! They will hear you. Just turn around for two seconds. They are really easy to spot."

Shannon slowly peeked at the boys. Kelsey was right; they were very easy to spot because of their hair. Both boys appeared to be about their age. One of the boys had dark brown hair that was spiked very radically; he was wearing baggy shorts and big shoes, just looking at him you could tell he was the "leader" of the group, his smile was breath taking and he had such a nice glow about him. The other boy also had spikey hair, but not nearly to the same degree. He was blond and a bit slimmer, however he didn't have the same confidence as the first boy. They were both walking along the beach with two girls following shortly behind, arm in arm. One was very small and pale with blonde hair, the other had short red hair, and both girls were absolutely stunning, both were looking at the boys in front of them smiling and giggling.

Shannon sighed. "Yes Kelsey, they are pretty cute, but it's obvious they have girlfriends."

Kelsey was still looking at the boys. "You don't know that, I don't know that. Besides no harm came from looking."

Shannon scoffed as she got up. "Have you never seen the movie _The Mummy_?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Kelsey whined.

"To go get my feet wet."

"But… but…" Kelsey stammered. "That would mean walking by the two hot guys."

"Yup." Shannon said smugly. "Hope you don't trip!" Shannon started walking towards to group knowing Kelsey would be following shortly behind.

"Okay Kelsey, you got this." Kelsey muttered to herself as she started follow her cousin. "There are lots of rocks, just go slow…" Just then Kelsey managed to trip on a rock and fall flat on her face. "OW! Son of a bitch!" Kelsey yelled. Shannon turned around and began to laugh at the scene in front of her. "Shut up and help me you jerk!" Kelsey yelled.

"Do you need some help?" Kelsey looked up to see the blonde boy she was just fondling over offering his hand.

Kelsey stared at the boy for a moment; he was much cuter in person. With piercing blue eyes and a wonderfully cute smile on a pale face, she never wanted to look away. His stance was kind of awkward, almost like he didn't quite know what to do in the situation. Kelsey thought his shyness made him even cuter.

"Thanks." Kelsey replied shyly as she took the boys hand.

The boy smiled at her. "It looks like you ate it pretty hard. Are you okay?"

Kelsey nodded. "I'm kind of used to it."

The boy laughed. "Good to know. I'm-…" His sentence was cut short when the brown haired beaut started yelling.

"Roxas!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm hungry and I want to leave, but Kairi won't let me. Can't you and me just go and leave them behind?" Just then the girl with short red hair smacked him. "OW!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"We aren't leaving!" The girl started. "Namine and I want to tan. She really needs it, she's so freaking pale!"

The blond hair girl peeked around her friend. "Sorry I'm so pale." She said quietly.

The blonde boy turned back to Kelsey as his friends walked away. "Sorry," He started. "I gotta go." He pointed towards the group that was slowly getting further and further away.

"Oh, yeah, I understand." Kelsey said kind of disappointed. "Thanks for rescuing me!" Roxas smiled then ran off to catch up with his group. Kelsey watched as he left. "Damn, I kind of want to have his babies." She stated sarcastically. She glanced at her cousin who was staring at her dumbfounded. "What?"

Shannon shook her head as she started to walk away. "You are ridiculous."

Kelsey gave her an innocent look. "What? He's really cute!" She yelled as she followed after Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days had passed. Kelsey sighed as she picked up the last box of things to unpack.

"This is the last box…" Kelsey stated as she placed it in front of them. "Can't we just burn it and be done with it?"

Shannon rolled her eyes as she opened it and began to put away its contents. "As tempting as that sounds, it will only take a minute. Then afterwards we can go exploring."

Kelsey's eyes lit up as she put away random contents of the box. "Do you think they will have cool shops? Or more cute boys? Or both?!" Kelsey said getting more excited as she asked.

Shannon stopped and looked at her cousin confused. "How can they have both?"

"Well, I need to go husband shopping." Kelsey said sarcastically. "Okay we're done can we go now?"

"Okay." Shannon said throwing Kelsey her jacket. "But you're buying us lunch!"

Kelsey and Shannon looked at the shops with fascination. There were so many unique things; it was hard to believe that they now were a part of this community. Kelsey ran up ahead to check out a booth with homemade hemp bracelets that brought out the hippie in her, while Shannon stayed behind to look at another booth with cute, homemade clothes.

"Shannon, look what I found!" Kelsey turned around really fast to show off her great findings, but ran smack dab into someone. Before she could fall the person caught her.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Kelsey looked up to see the blonde boy from the beach a couple days before was holding her in his arms. "So we meet again." Kelsey said as coolly as she could to hide her embarrassment.

The boy smiled and stood Kelsey upright. "We really should stop meeting this way."

"Ah, but if you don't rescue me, who will?" Kelsey stared up at the boy, who just stared back. All of a sudden an arm wrapped itself around the boy's neck and yanked him back.

"What are you doing Roxas?" The boy the arm belonged to asked.

"So your name is Roxas…" Kelsey told herself.

Roxas' eyes widened. "I never told you my name. I am so sorry. I'm Roxas. And this is Sora." Roxas pointed to his brunette friend.

"I'm Kelsey. My cousin, Shannon, should be around here somewhere." Kelsey nodded at Sora. "Nice hair by the way."

Sora glared at Kelsey. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kelsey started shaking her head to protest any confusion but Sora cut her off. "I put a lot of effort into this hair!" Sora stared at Kelsey for a moment. "Hey you're the girl from the beach. What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?" Sora pointed at her accusingly. Kelsey just kept shaking her head, not really getting a chance to say anything.

"What's going on?" Shannon chimed in coming out of seemingly nowhere. "Kelsey I'm hungry. Can we go get lunch now?" Shannon started dragging Kelsey away ignoring Sora's accusing glare and Kelsey's confused face.

"Wait!" Roxas called after them. Shannon and Kelsey stopped walking. "We were about to go get lunch, why don't you guys join us?"

Sora moaned. "Dude, this was supposed to be a guy's day! Besides…" Sora gave Shannon a disgusted glance. "Won't this be like a double date? Ew."

Shannon's mouth dropped. "RUDE! Now we are definitely going!"

The group ended up at a small pizzeria. Kelsey and Roxas were totally engrossed in the conversation; Shannon would chime in here and there but mostly stuck to eating or playing on her phone. Sora made it very obvious he was not happy about the situation by sighing and rolling his eyes at everything said.

"So what brings you guys to Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked both the girls.

Shannon looked at Kelsey cautiously. "We kind of out grew the old place." She said slowly.

Roxas gave a confused look but before he could ask anything else Sora cut in. "Oh my God!" Sora almost yelled, annoyed. "You're done eating, they're done eating, can we freaking go?"

Both Kelsey and Shannon gave Sora a look of confusion and annoyance. Roxas stood up. "Fine," He stated. "Let's go, you big crybaby." Roxas threw some money on the table to cover the bill. "It was a pleasure." He tilted his head towards Kelsey and Shannon and left.

"God, that was so annoying!" Sora glared at Roxas as they walked. "I never want to see those girls again!"

Roxas looked at Sora confused. "Since when are you mean? Towards anybody?"

Sora held up his hand to shut Roxas up. "Do you hear that?" Sora turned around and saw Kelsey and Shannon walking a bit a ways behind them. "Dude they're following us! She's freaking crazy! She's stalking you!" Sora had stopped walking and started to almost hyperventilate. "She's going to kidnap us and hide us in her basement…" He began mumbling.

"Oh, hey Roxas…" Kelsey said confused as her and Shannon stumbled onto a bizarre scene. "Is he okay?" She pointed at Sora who was still freaking out.

"Why are you following us?!" Sora asked with his eyes wide and his hands on his hips.

"We live this way…" Shannon said slowly and sarcastically.

Sora looked almost scared. "You do?" he took a breath. "Where exactly?" His voice squeaked.

"Keep walking and we'll get there." Kelsey stated sarcastically. They continued to walk as a group for a little ways until they came upon the girls' home. "It's the blue one right there." Kelsey pointed at their house.

Sora's jaw dropped. "NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he fell to his knees dramatically and held his fists in the air.

"Oh, hey, look at that." Roxas said hitting his defeated friend lightly on the shoulder. "You guys are neighbors!" Sora glared up at Roxas, who just stood there and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey and Shannon sat at home doing nothing in particular, when there was a knock on the door. Kelsey opened the door and saw a smiling Roxas and, a not so happy, Sora in the doorway.

"Come on in you guys." Kelsey said opening the door wider.

"Hey Shannon." Sora said as he sat next to her.

"Um, hi Sora?" Shannon asked confused. "I thought you didn't like me?"

"You're the lesser of two evils." Sora gave a glance at Kelsey. "I don't like how Roxas acts around her."

"Sora and I were going to the beach to hang out with some friends; we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." Roxas chimed in. Kelsey gave Shannon a hopeful look.

"I'll get my things…" Shannon replied.

They all arrived at the beach fairly quickly. There were tons of people already there having a good time.

"Great, Seipher and his posy are here." Sora groaned.

"You just refuse to be positive, don't you?" Kelsey asked Sora. Roxas and Shannon chuckled at Kelsey's response.

"Whatever." Sora replied as he walked away towards a bigger group of people.

"Don't mind him; he's just butt-hurt because you made us laugh. That's usually his thing." Roxas told Kelsey, he leaned in even closer towards her. "I think he might be threatened by you." He said quietly.

"Why would he be threatened by me?" Kelsey asked. "We have nothing in common other than you."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, I'll introduce you guys to everyone." Roxas said leading the two girls towards the lively group. "Everyone," Roxas addressed the group. "This is Kelsey and Shannon; they're new to town so Sora and I have been showing them the ropes." The girl with red hair from the beach shot Sora a surprised look. Sora wasn't really paying attention to her and was rolling his eyes to Roxas' comment.

"I'm guessing we are just going to play the guessing game when it comes to all these people's names?" Shannon added sarcastically.

A boy with blondish hair and wearing cameo shorts stepped up. "I'm Hayner, this is Pence and Ollete." Hayner pointed to two of his friends, Pence was chubbier and had dark hair. Ollete was a girl with braided pigtails and looked a bit tomboyish. Both of them waved at the two new comers.

The two were conversing getting to know the trio when the red haired girl and pale blonde girl from the beach walked up to them.

"I realize we haven't properly met yet." The red haired girl started. "I'm Kairi, and this is Namine." Namine raised her hand awkwardly. "So you guys have been hanging out with Sora a lot?" Kairi asked slowly.

"I'll save you some trouble; Sora doesn't really like us that much." Shannon chimed in. "He especially doesn't like Kelsey."

Kairi looked shocked. "He doesn't like Kelsey? That just doesn't sound like Sora." They were about to continue talking when a boy with silver hair walked up to them. "Oh, hey Riku." Kairi greeted him. "This is Kelsey and Shannon."

The boy gave the girls a nod. "Kairi, what are you doing? Do you want to go get some food together?" Riku focused all his attention on Kairi.

"RIKU! YOU'RE HERE!" Sora yelled from across the beach. From a distance they all watched as Sora scrambled to his feet and ran at Riku.

Kelsey leaned towards Shannon. "Does this seem a little on the gay side to you?" She asked quietly.

Shannon stared at the scene and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go get something to drink before this gets really weird." Sora was now pulling on Riku, who was ignoring him and trying to get Kairi's attention.

Shannon walked up to the cooler and pulled out a drink.

"Hey." A deep voice said. Shannon looked back and saw a boy with blonde hair peeking out of a beanie. Shannon thought he was kind of cute. "I'm Seifer."

"I'm Shannon." She replied. Seifer didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, I'm just admiring." He said coolly.

"Excuse me?" Shannon asked offended.

Seifer raised his hand. "You know what, yeah, this is going to happen. You're beautiful." Shannon smiled for a second. "You have earned the right to be with me." Shannon's smile quickly vanished.

"I've _earned_ the right to be with you?"

"Hell yeah, with you by my side, we could own this town!"

Shannon rolled her eyes as she began to walk away. "I don't have time for this."

"Take your time to think about it sweetie, I'll be here waiting." Seifer called after her.

"Hey Shannon," Kairi started as Shannon returned to the main group. "We're about to play hide and go seek, do you want to play?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Shannon replied.

"Roxas you're it!" Kairi declared. Roxas groaned and turned around to start counting, while everyone else scurried to find hiding spots.

Roxas wandered the area finding people as he went, some in obvious places, some not so much. After about 30 minutes everyone had been found, besides Sora and Kelsey.

"Seriously?" Roxas said to himself as he looked. "I have looked everywhere! Where on earth could they be?" as he was about to walk away he heard a ruffling of leaves on the tree beside him. Roxas walked over and looked up and saw a big red shoe struggling to keep its balance. "SORA!" Roxas yelled. "I found you!"

Sora jumped out of the tree with a big smile. "Always the last one found." He said smugly.

"Actually, no. I still haven't found Kelsey."

Sora's smile quickly vanished. "What?" Sora was outraged. "I am _always_ the last one found. ALWAYS!"

"Lighten up Sora, it's just a game." Roxas said as he continued to search.

About another 20 minutes has passed and Kelsey was still yet to be found. Sora followed behind him muttering things about how he is always the last one found.

"I give up!" Roxas said defeated. "Olly-olly-oxen-free!" Roxas shouted. There was a shuffle in the bushes nearby as Kelsey army crawled out of them.

"Sneaky, sneaky, I am a sneaky man." Kelsey said as she crawled, everyone around started laughing at her except for Sora. Kelsey continued crawling and ended up crawling right into a rock. "OW! Son of a bitch!" she shouted. The group started laughing even harder.

"Thunder stealer…" Sora muttered under the roar of laugher.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will have a bit more action involved. I have original artwork as well to go along with the descriptions of the keyblades in case anyone is interested. I'm not sure if there is anyway to actually insert them into the story, so feel free to PM me if you are interested in seeing them.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey Sora," Roxas started as he walked into the room. "I'm going to Kelsey's do you want to come?" Roxas smiled hopefully.

Sora glared back at Roxas. "Do _I _want to go to that thunder stealers house?! Is that what you're asking me?!"

Roxas stared at Sora confused. "How is she a 'thunder stealer'?" Roxas asked using air quotes.

"Do you even have to ask? I will tell you every reason! First off…" Sora couldn't continue because a flash of light appeared in both Sora and Roxas' hands. "What the…?" Sora asked as a big golden key appeared in their hands.

"Why did our keyblades appear?" Roxas asked confused.

"I don't know but I think we need to go check out the area." Sora suggested as he headed out the door.

"Kelsey, next time tell me when you invite Roxas over so I can leave!" Shannon complained as she stood in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey, when you find a guy you like you'll act this way too!" Kelsey stated.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever floats your boat."

"Whatever, I don't have a boat. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." Kelsey said as she walked away.

Kelsey walked into the bathroom and removed her shirt to get ready to shower when something moved behind the curtain. Kelsey stopped and looked at it for a moment, thinking maybe it was a trick of the eye, than the curtain moved again. Kelsey screamed

"What? What is it?" Shannon asked as she ran into the room panicked. The curtain moved again knocking it down revealing a tall white man-ish figure with a zipper for a mouth. Kelsey pushed Shannon out the door as they both screamed in fear. They ran until they ran into the streets.

"What in the hell was that thing?" Shannon asked terrified.

"I have no idea!" Kelsey said looking back at the house. "But I don't think it followed us." Just as Kelsey said that the creature suddenly appeared with 4 others just like it. "What the hell?" Kelsey screamed again.

All of a sudden there was a bright light that appeared in front of Shannon and Kelsey. Two giant keys came out of the light and began hovering in front of the girls.

"What are these things?" Shannon asked. Shannon looked up and noticed their surroundings, it was like someone had pressed pause on the world except them. Shannon looked back at the giant key in front of her. It was a weird design the handle was almost heart shaped with wings coming off of it and a chain with a little cloud at the end of it. Shannon glanced at the key in front of Kelsey and noticed that hers was different. Kelsey's handle was boxier and had sharp edges, the neck was colorful and had images of stars, the blade was a giant star and it also had a chain but instead of a cloud it was a multicolored peace sign.

Kelsey looked at Shannon confused, she then slowly reached out and grabbed the key in front of her, Shannon followed suit. As soon as they both grasped the handle, the world hit play and the creatures began to attack.

Sora and Roxas ran outside and saw a commotion a little ways up the road.

Sora noticed the creatures from a distance and turned to Roxas. "Nobodies." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and it looks like they are attacking Kelsey and Shannon!" Roxas started running towards them with Sora in tow. Sora stopped when he got close enough to see what the two girls had.

"What is _this_?!" Sora gasped. "She has a keyblade too?! She is stealing my job Roxas!" Sora complained. "And why isn't hers the basic version, why does hers have to have a cool design?"

Shannon killed the last creature called nobodies. "What… is going… on?" Shannon asked out of breath.

"Oh, hey…" Kelsey said in between breaths when she noticed a confused Roxas and an angry Sora standing there. "So you got these weird key things too?" Kelsey said waving her keyblade in the air. "Peachy…"

"Ummm…" Roxas' face began to turn red as he looked at Kelsey.

"What? What is it?" Kelsey looked down and saw she was only wearing a bra, she had forgotten she had taken her shirt off with all the commotion. "Oh my god!" Kelsey quickly hid behind Shannon turning a brighter red than Roxas.

"Come on you guys, I think we can explain." Roxas said shyly as he led the group back into the house.

Roxas and Sora began to explain about their past, and how nobodies were a part of this group called organization 13. They also explained that nobodies were created by people becoming other creatures called heartless.

"So I guess, that means the organization is back together again." Sora said softly.

Roxas shook his head in frustration. "It was such a pain in the ass to get rid of them last time…" he sighed. "You know what this means, right Sora?"

"Yeah, we have to get everyone together again and kick some organization 13 butt!" Sora replied enthusiastically. "First things first, we go to Hallow Bastian and recruit our old friends there."


End file.
